Battle of Bank of R.I.
Basic Information and Description During this battle, the Bank of R.I., formerly Rouge Island in the NCR, was a metropolis headed by jacop34 and part of the vigorous nation the New_Gallian_Republic. The sprawling nation of Trade-Federation headed the invasion of the wealthy city after Gallia sparked outrage over their short-lived invasion and attack on Yggdrasil (Valencia). The city was plundered of it's famed beacon as well as numerous resources, potions, and materials; as well as the burning of the old R.I. flag. There were quite the number of crusades on the Bank of R.I., and as of now most of the city is back in the hands of the Gallia, in addition to a set treaty between TF and Gallia. As of now, it is unsure if further conflict and the power struggle over the once great city will continue but it is sure to rebuild their empty halls with wealth and their roads with players from all over. Invasions and Clashes After the declaration of war against Gallia by Trade-Federation, there were brief periods of peace between the two aside from verbal threats until outposts set by Gallian cities were discovered outside the capital of Trade-Federation; Palmyra. The discovery stirred the now TF General wiktor920 as well as Kadavo citizens to launch an attack upon the Bank of R.I., the wealthiest city in Gallia. One invasion set forth by wiktor920 alone brought his claims all the way to R.I.'s main town spawn, although the attack was said to be unfair due to do the inability and lag of jacop34 to defend his city. Nonetheless, wiktor920's claims were retaken by Gallian forces and returned to the city. This attack brought about the inevitable seizure of old Palmyra, yet most valuables and items were evacuated beforehand so this crusade only forced the TF to all the more act against the New Gallian Republic. Therefore, there was the second invasion of the city by General wiktor920 where this time PIRANHA_E was also unable to defend the city as he was outmatched; this set the stage of the ultimate invasion of the Bank of R.I. Sacking of Bank of R.I. General wiktor920, along cq and hazzie of Kadavo and later on TF Emperor ZeR0Legend commenced the attack on the city. Although the defenses of BORI (Bank of R.I.) numbered many and were many blocks thick, there were very little forces to man these. The invasion did take a fairly long time, but every material that was of value was taken from the metropolis. The famous beacon that also attracted many visitors was also taken, and the flag was that was raised high above was burned. From this invasion, the Bank of R.I. loss became not only a symbol of their strength but thousands of dollars in it's very own bank. "Operation Black Friday" Operation Black Friday, or the reclamation of the Bank of R.I., was lead by NeoBruhl leader ashtonx777 and dty2001 with soldiers that ranged from rsmga to jacop34 himself. Trade-Federation may have purged the loot of the city but still resisted their operations with coordinated strikes by destroying warflags and splashing minute long poison potions upon Gallian soldiers. This did not stop their advance, and eventually the city was retaken and restored to the Bank of R.I. Ceasefire After these great clashes between the two foes, a temporary peace treaty lasting two weeks was created for the sake of everyone. Continued peace is unknown; we may only hope. Moreover, these battles marked that even the "weakest of folk" can cause great damage the powerful. Category:Military Conflict